Someone Like You
by HannahAsphodelLumos
Summary: 'I knew every little thing that turned you on, that hit your nerves in just the right place, and that I used to be just what you were looking for in a girlfriend, in a wife. When did that change? I'd like to know.' Songfic. Rated T just cause.


_**A little songfic I thought up. Actually, it's the first songfic I've ever written! I never really strayed very far from novel writing :3 I'm back now, so I'll probably get back to work on Tipping over! The song is 'Someone like you' by 'Adele' and its comes from Lyra's eyes, looking upon Silver and his new relationship! Enjoy, R&R! **_

_**DISCLAIMER: I don't own pokemon. I'd know if I did. **_

**I heard that you're settled down, **

**That you found a girl and you're married now**

She's beautiful. Everything you'd ever want in a girl. I knew what you looked for in a woman, I knew every little thing that turned you on, that hit your nerves in just the right place, and that I used to be just what you were looking for in a girlfriend, in a wife. When did that change? I'd like to know.

**I heard that your dreams came true, **

**Guess she gave you things I didn't give to you**

You always wanted a girl that could match you in a battle. She does that, so did I. You always wanted a girl that could put up with your temper tantrums. She does, I never did. You always needed someone that would return every night, into your ever waiting arms, to your bitter smiles. She does, I didn't.

**Old friend, why are you so shy? **

**Ain't like you to hold back or hide from the light**

We run into each other on the streets of Goldenrod. You hold her hand so tightly, possessively, just like you used to do to me. While she chats nonstop, with her pretty red locks, just like yours, and those glittering browns eyes, just like mine, you stand there awkwardly. She doesn't know who I am. You haven't told her?

**I hate to turn up out of the blue uninvited, **

**But I couldn't stay away, I couldn't fight it**

I'm standing on your steps, drenched by the cold rain, just as freezing as my tears, and I beg you to take me back, but you only stare at me, like you can't believe I'm there. And for a long moment, I think you are going to take me back… then you close the door.

**I had hoped you'd see my face, **

**And that you'd be reminded that for me it isn't over **

How do you move on from someone that you love more than you care to admit? I sob relentlessly on your steps that night, and picture your face, and wish, wish _so _hard that I'd never let you go, but it's too late now, and all I have is myself and my tears.

**Nevermind, I'll find someone like you, **

**I wish nothing but the best for you, too**

Deep down, I know it is over, and I find someone just as beautiful, special and loving as you would have been. He cares for me, even though his ghost pokemon don't like me, but he's not you, that I know, and he knows how hurt I am by you, but he helps keep me standing. I hope you are happy, you and your girl.

**Don't forget me, I beg, **

**I remember you said**

**"Sometimes it lasts in love, **

**But sometimes it hurts instead,"**

Will your memory fade, or will you forever be imprinted in my mind? I wonder a lot if it's the same way for you. Do you ever think of someone else, when your wife is kissing you so sweetly on your cheeks. Do you ever wonder what it would have been like if we had stayed together. How things would have been different?

**Sometimes it lasts in love, **

**But sometimes it hurts instead, yeah**

We didn't pull through, because I couldn't be held down by you, and because you couldn't live with a girl that was constantly running. I see my mistakes now, but do you see yours?

**You know how the time flies, **

**Only yesterday was the time of our lives**

If seems like it was only yesterday that you held me in your arms, and now you have a little red headed girl, bubbly and always happy, with your deep set silver eyes, and I have a brown haired, brown eyed boy, always serious, but able to crack a smile whenever he sees something truly joyous.

**We were born and raised in a summer haze, **

**Bound by the surprise of our glory days**

Who would have thought they would meet each other, fall for each other. I feel a sense of déjà vu, and it sickens me a little. Are our children meant to repeat our mistakes? Are you as terrified for their wellbeing as I am?

**I hate to turn up out of the blue uninvited, **

**But I couldn't stay away, I couldn't fight it**

I run into you one day, training just at the bottom of Mount Silver, as determined to be the strongest as I am, even though our children have taken up our legacy. We smile at each other, and I can see our love laid out in front of us, but I can also see a friendship, one that could be cherished and grow powerful.

**I had hoped you'd see my face, **

**And that you'd be reminded that for me it isn't over**

Even though you only see us as friends now, even though you are perfectly happy with your wife, I hope you see that I still love you. I love my husband with my whole being, but you will always claim a piece of my heart. I bless our children for years to come, and pray they will be happy, together or not.


End file.
